The Continuation of the Dream
by TabiNoTochuu
Summary: My rewrite of the ending of Fate/Stay night. Saber disappears, but what if her love for Shirou allows her to come back to his time? UPDATE: Unfortunately, I have decided to discontinue this story for now. More details inside.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night in any way, shape or form. If I did though, I think this is what I would do with the ending :3**

After some thought, I decided not to make this a collection of FSN one-shots. Instead, I will be continuing this story, developing on the lives of Shirou and Saber after she returns to him. May include some RinXArcher somewhere in there, but don't look too hard for it.

Seriously, the FSN anime ended on too much of a sad note. Yes, it was touching, yes, it was amazingly awesome, but it's still sad, and I decided to change it, because, come on. Most people like a happy ending :)

Remember to review or send me feedback via OM!

Thanks for reading!

~TabiNoTochuu

**Note: The beginning to my story is extremely similar to Lionheart22's story, "Not as it seems". However, just to clarify, my story will NOT be going in the same direction. Yes, I may bring back older characters, but the Holy Grail will be mostly left out of the story. Mine is more focused on developing the relationships of the characters and making them live happy lives :D**


	2. Reunion

**Author's note:** I did not particularly like the way Fate/Stay night ended. It was too sad for my liking, so I altered it a bit for a happier ending! Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Oh, and I WILL be coming up with more creative titles for the chapters. I don't intend on keeping them as "Chapter 1, 2, 3, ect..." that's just tooooooo boring. (Open for title suggestions? :D)

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p>"Excalibur!"<p>

As the shout fades away into silence, a blinding light appears in front of Saber, and a enormous wave of magical energy shoots out from the tip o the golden-haired Servant's sword. The full power of Excalibur smashes into the void that is the Holy Grail. A flash and an earsplitting explosion assaults Shirou. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the harsh assault from the light.

As the light that illuminated the battlefield slowly began to fade, Shirou slowly opened his eyes to look at the figure silhouetted by the light.

"Saber!"

Shirou grunted in pain as a stab of pain assaulted his hand. He looked down to see his last Command Spell slowly fading away, leaving his hand as unmarred as it was before he had met Saber. He knew that it would happen, but still, nothing could stop the pain that was crashing through him as he realized that Saber would soon disappear from their world. _I promised myself that I wouldn't be like this. I'm making the right choice. If I truly love Saber, I should let her go. Keeping her here is wrong, no matter how I look at it. I absolutely know this is what I must do, but still..._

Shirou sets the unconscious figure of Ilya down on the ground and makes his way over to where Saber stood. As they stood next to each other, looking out into the distance, they both knew that the bloodshed of the Fifth Holy Grail War was over. Shirou looked over at his Servant. "It's finally over, isn't it."

"Yes. The Holy Grail has been destroyed and the war has ended. What we did today not only ended the Holy Grail War at the moment, but also prevented the continuation of the war in the future. The Holy Grail is completely gone this time, and will not be returning."

Shirou looks out into the distance, where the sun is beginning to rise. "Yeah." he turns to Saber, "I guess this is goodbye."

"..."

Saber is silent and turns her head away. "Saber? Is something wrong?"

Saber opens her mouth as if to say something, then bites her lip, reluctant to continue.

"Shirou..."

Saber turns to face him, her face determined and calm as usual, but her emerald green eyes were filled with tears. "I... I want to stay here with Shirou!"

He stares at her in surprise. Her tears were flowing freely now as she looked at him. "I may have an oath to fulfill as a king, but you have taught me something deeper. Right now, being with you is more important than my oath."

Saber lowers her head, embarrassed by what she has said. She slowly lowers her body to the ground. Then, a shadow falls over her body. She looks up to see Shirou standing right in front of her. He takes her hand and pulled her to her feet. Without any hint of hesitation, he leans forward and kissed her on the lips. Pulling out from the kiss, Shirou looked into Saber's brilliant emerald-green eyes. He reached up with one hand to wipe away her tears while keeping her close to him with his other. "Life isn't fair, Saber. But maybe, if we both believe hard enough, we may meet again someday."

At those words, Saber flung her arms around his neck before bursting into tears. As her crying slowly stopped, the two looked at each other as her spirit began to leave for its own time. Shirou continued to embrace her, not wanting to let her go until the very end. As she faded, Saber smiled a genuine smile and squeezed him a little. "Goodbye, Shirou."

Just before she disappeared completely, she looked up at him one last time and whispered, "... I love you."

After finally telling Shirou her true feelings, the girl known as Saber vanished from the world, leaving Shirou alone, his arms still wrapped around the air that she was just in. Shirou sat back and looked at the rising sun with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. "Yeah... I know."

* * *

><p>Saber slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a knight in armor, watching her with a worried expression.<p>

"Bedivere..."

The knight quickly responds, walking over to where she lay before falling to one knee. "My Lady, it is done. I have returned the sword to the Lady of the Lake."

"I see... Be proud, for you have done what I have asked."

Saber gazes at the forest around her and remembers the experience she had with Shirou as a Servant. "Bedivere... Is it possible for one to dream the same dream? One that may be unfinished?"

The knight in front of her knew that it was not possible, and fought back tears. "Yes, My Lady. It is possible. I have experienced it many times myself."

Saber's eyes are filled with satisfaction. "I see... You are very knowledgeable."

There is a lengthy pause as Saber continues to look out at the forest. "Bedivere."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I think that this time... my sleep will be... a bit long."

Slowly, the emerald-green eyes close, and the King of Knights moves no more. Looking at her peaceful expression, the knight stands. "Can you see it, My Lady? The continuation of your dream..."

* * *

><p>*Present time, 1 year after the end of the Holy Grail War.*<p>

Shirou got up from bed and ran his hand through his messy red hair. "Guh... maybe it's good to sleep in sometimes... Waking up early can be such a pain..."

He sighs and gets out of bed. It has been exactly one year since the end of the Holy Grail War. Shirou gets up and prepares to start his usual morning routine to sharpen his mind and body. He has followed the same routine since the end of the war. Leaving his room, he moves to the kitchen, where he begins to cook breakfast. He looks up as he prepares eggs, toast, and some leftover meat from the night before. As he finishes cooking, Shirou realizes that he unconsciously prepared breakfast for two people. "Tch..."

Though it has been one year already, he still mourns the loss of Saber. Everything around him that was part of the war had slowly returned to normal, but there was now an emptiness to his life that he could not eliminate. He wrapped up the extra food and left it on the counter. "I'll just use it for lunch or something..."

Leaving the living room, he moves to the dojo where he learned to fight with Saber. As he entered the building, he is filled with a weak hope that he would find her there, sitting patiently, waiting for him, as she had done before during their training sessions. However, this brief hope is crushed when he enters the cold, empty dojo. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear his mind, then takes up a position in the middle of the dojo. Though Rin had warned him never to use it again, Shirou had been practicing projection and weapon tracing magic since the end of the war. He had mastered it to the point where he could do the projection almost instantly, and it would not harm him in any way.

He concentrated and closed his eyes. "Trace – On."

He begins with something that he always starts with, the dual swords wielded by Rin's former servant, Archer. A strange choice, but they seemed so natural to him that it became a habit to materialize them to start off his training. The short swords appeared in his hands and he tested both of them, feeling their weight and strength. When he first began training projection, the swords he created lasted barely ten minutes and broke easily. Afterward, his limbs felt like molten lead had been poured through them and he had agonizing bouts of pain throughout the rest of the day. However, with practice, he strengthened and modified his technique to allow his swords to last for over three days, though he could release the illusion whenever he chose. The pain no longer accompanied the end of his projection, and he only became tired and slightly sore after a few hours of practice.

Shirou sighed and released the magic. He closed his eyes again. _Why am I even practicing this? I shouldn't need it unless I'm being robbed or something._ Then, all of a sudden, the image of Excalibur appears in his head. Shirou felt his entire body freeze, then move of its own accord. A rush of electricity and adrenaline rushed through him as he felt himself speak. "Trace – On."

_What am I doing? I can't control my body... If I create that weapon, I will surely die... Even Archer warned me about the risks, so why am I still doing this?_ The sword of Excalibur appeared in his hands, and as soon as he touched it, Shirou felt a rush of energy from within the blade. Cursing inwardly, he tries to stop the flow of magic to the sword when he realized something out of place. _What? I... didn't provide any energy? But... if I'm not providing the sword with any magical power, then how is it able to keep its existence?_ "How is this possible? What in the world is going on here?"

Then all of a sudden, he heard light footsteps coming towards the dojo. _Damn! Who could it be at this time? It would be troublesome if they saw me with this sword..._ Gritting his teeth, Shirou tried to remove his hands from the pommel of Excalibur, but without any success. _Then again, who could possibly make it through the boundaries of the house without me knowing?_ Suddenly, the sword jerked in his hands and pulled him toward the door of the dojo. "What the... Stupid sword... What in the world are you doing?"

_Whoa. Did I just talk to the sword? I must be more out of it than I thought._ As he reached the door, it slowly slid open. As it opened, Shirou's mind stopped completely.

Outside the dojo is a young girl only a few years younger than himself. Her golden hair was tied in a ponytail, and she looked at him with her emerald-green eyes.

"Sa...ber?"

The girl smiles and walked up to him. "I'm home, Shirou."

Shirou feels his knees grow weak as he slowly lowers himself to the floor. The girl in front of him resembled the Saber he knew and loved in every way possible, yet he couldn't make himself believe it was really her. "Sa...ber... Is that really you? Well... I was talking to a sword, so it could be that I'm just going crazy from an overuse of magic or something..."

Saber laughed and embraced her former Master. "I am none other than Saber. Honestly, you're a good person, but you can be a bit slow sometimes."

"But... How?" Shirou's voice is filled with shock and astonishment.

Saber thought for a minute. "If you have to ask me, I do not know either. All I remember was that I returned to my time and finished living out my life. After I truly died, back in my time, I was enveloped in a bright white light. There was a voice, but I do not recall what it said or how I responded. Then, I opened my eyes to find myself in your room."

Shirou slowly put his hands on her slender shoulders. "How did you know where to find me?"

Saber smiled. "I looked all over the house, but I couldn't find you, so I assumed you had left for work or school. Then, I felt something pulling at me." She pointed at the sword in his hands. "I don't know what you have been doing, Shirou, but you have materialized the sword of Excalibur. It called out to me, and led me here. I did not know that it was trying to lead me to you."

"The true Excalibur, huh? I don't know what's going on right now, but if you're here with me right now, then I don't care about the details."

Shirou stood holding Excalibur in one hand, thinking deeply. _This shouldn't be possible... Even with my skill, it is impossible to project the original weapon. Attempting to do so will kill me... But, this is, without a doubt, the true Excalibur. Either I'm a better magus than I thought, or outside forces are at work..._

Saber noticed his distracted look and walked closer to him. She tapped him lightly on the forehead to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh. Crap. Sorry, sorry. My mind was on other things for a moment there."

"Shirou."

"Yes, Saber?"

She looks away, blushing. "I missed you."

In that moment, Shirou did not care if she was real or not. She was here with him, and that's all that mattered. He gathered Saber up into a tight embrace. "Welcome home, Saber."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Now don't you feel better about the ending of Fate/Stay Night? Nice mixture of fluffiness and sadness :3 I wrote this story in around an hour or so, so there might be some little errors here and there, but I think I got everything major.

**Update: **Went back and changed a bit of stuff inside to better fit the plotline, thanks to a review (well, the only review so far!). One thing that I have decided, in reality, Shirou would have probably died from attempting to trace the true form of Excalibur, but this is something more than just his sword-tracing skills. The materialized Excalibur will have something to do with the plot! And if it doesn't, I'll make it fit perfectly!

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: **Well, after A LOT of thought, I finally decided what I was going to do with this story. But before I explain, let me clarify a few things. First of all, yes, my story has a similar title to another one on the site, however, unless I'm mistaken, mine will be taking a different path. Second... Well, actually, I can't think of the second thing. ANYWAYS. Back to the subject. I will be continuing this story whenever possible, and it will be on the relationship between Shirou and Saber after she returns to his time.

P.S. Yes, I know Shirou materialized the true Excalibur, but who knows why it's there? Will we find out in future chapters? Does it affect Saber in anyway? Well, that's up for me to imagine and write out :3

Without further delays, please read and enjoy Chapter Two in my story, The Continuation of the Dream.

Remember to leave a review or PM me any suggestions or comments! They really DO help me :)

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p>Shirou felt like he had taken a deep drink from some unknown cup of joy. His wish, a wish that he had almost given up on, had been answered by a miracle. The woman he loved, through means unknown to both of them, had returned to his life. Saber must have noticed him blankly staring at her, and turned to look at him. "Shirou... is there something wrong? You have a strange expression on your face."<p>

Shocked back to reality, he quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed. "Oh, uhm... It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Saber looks at him, confusion written plainly on her face. She inched closer to him. "Your face is getting red, Shirou. Are you not feeling well?"

He almost jumped at their close proximity. _Calm down. There shouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about. _Despite his attempts to reassure himself, Shirou was still unable to look her directly in the face. _Ugh... I tell myself that, but it doesn't work, does it..._ "Ah... Saber. It's just that..." his voice trails off.

He feels his face getting even redder, but he cleared his throat and turned to face Saber. His heart jumped to his throat as he stared into her emerald-green eyes. _I might as well say it. It won't get any easier no matter how long I wait._ "Its just that... Well, its a bit strange for me to be able to sit so close to you, since I thought I lost you forever just one year ago."

Saber's eyes widened. "Shirou. Was that the only thing bothering you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm still not sure if this is just a dream or if it's actually happening."

Saber smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"S-s-s-saber! Don't surprise me like that..."

"I see, I just have to make you aware that this isn't a dream."

She raises herself off the floor a little and planted a kiss on his lips. As she pulled away from him, she looked at him and asked, "Are you convinced that this isn't a dream now? Or do I have to convince you some more."

Shirou was still sitting there, in a daze from the sudden kiss from Saber. "Um... gah..." he stammered.

Saber laughed at her former Master's embarrassment. "I don't think you're fully convinced yet. Looks like I'll have to try harder this time."

Shirou's eyes widened as she leaned in this time, and he quickly squeezed them shut again as Saber moved closer. Then, all of a sudden, she reached down and pinched him on the side. "Ouch! Saber! What was that for?"

"Well, now we know you're awake. You would have woken up if that was a dream, correct?"

Shirou leaned back and grinned. "Yeah."

Then, a low grumbling sound made its way to Shirou's ears. "What was that? Saber, did you hear-" he paused as he looked over at her. "Saber?"

She sat back and put a hand on her stomach, blushing from embarrassment. "Forgive me, Shirou, but it seems that I require food before we can do anything else."

Shirou laughed and grabbed her hand. "Then you're in luck, since I accidentally cooked for two people this morning. I'll make you some more if you're still hungry."

* * *

><p>*Nighttime, Emiya household*<p>

It had been an eventful day. After breakfast (and lunch), the two spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, with Saber asking most of the questions, wanting to know what had changed since she had returned to her own time. By the time they were finished talking, night had already begun to fall. "Ah. It's getting pretty late. I'll go make dinner, then we should go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Saber shook her head a bit, then looked at him. "That sounds like a good idea Shirou, but if you don't mind, could you take me around town tomorrow? I would like to see with my own eyes what has changed in the year that I was gone."

Shirou's own face grew red as he realized what she was asking. "Y-you mean, we're going on a d-d-date?"

Saber glanced at him, suddenly more reserved and less like her normal self. "Yes. Does the idea not appeal to you? If you wish, we can just stay here and talk."

"No, no, no. That's not the problem. It was just, uhm... kind of sudden."

She nods seriously. "I see. Then I will be sure to give you a warning next time."

Shirou shakes his head, then heads over to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he pulls out some tofu, chicken, and various other ingredients. The next hour was spent in busy preparation as he hurried to season the chicken and prepare the other dishes for dinner. Saber sat in the living room, curiously watching his busy form as it rushed from one place to the other, checking the level of one flame before going to stir a pot of something else. Soon, the savory smells coming from the kitchen assaulted her nose, and her stomach once again growled with hunger. A few minutes later, Shirou piled the food onto plates and carried them to the living room, where an impatient Saber was waiting.

"Itadakimasu!"

The two dig into the food hungrily, not realizing just how empty their stomachs were. For several minutes, the only sound at the table was the clacking of chopsticks and the sounds of dedicated eating. Shirou looked up at Saber and nearly fell over from laughter. "Oi, Saber! Don't forget to breathe in between bites!"

She swallowed down the huge mouthful of food with some difficulty, then glared at Shirou. "I would not be so careless as to forget to breathe. I was merely hungry."

"That doesn't mean you should be stuffing yourself so much. What would you do if you choked?"

"... and I've missed Shirou's cooking."

He smiles at her. "And I missed having you here to eat the food I cook."

The rest of dinner passed rather uneventfully as the pair settled into a comfortable silence. After they had both finished eating, Shirou stacked up the plates and took them to the sink. Saber sat in the living room drinking after-meal tea while he finished washing the dishes. "Shirou."

"Yes, Saber? What is it?"

"Uhm... Where will I sleep tonight?"

_Ah. Crap. I completely forgot about that. _Shirou smacked himself on the head for forgetting such an important thing. None of the rooms were prepared, with the sole exception of his own. "Ah, I'll go prepare a room for you. Since no one beside me lives here anymore, I usually don't keep the other rooms prepared."

"That's alright. I do not mind sleeping on a futon. You do not need to prepare a bed for me."

"Eh? But wouldn't that be less comfortable?"

"No. As long as I am with Shirou, such a minor discomfort should not bother me."

"Oh, alright then. I'll just go and pull ou-" Then, as his mind processed the words that just came out of Saber's mouth, he flushed and jumped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you would be sleeping in the same room as me?"

Saber tilted her head in confusion. "Your room is the only one that is prepared, correct? I do not want you to overexert yourself preparing another room for me, so I will be fine sleeping in your room."

"That's not the problem here!"

"Oh? Then what might the problem be? I do not have any objections to it, so why are you panicking?"

"Well, I'm a guy and you're a girl, so we shouldn't be sleeping in the same room. Even when you were a Servant, you slept in the room next to mine!"

"So? I still do not see your point. Unless you want me to sleep on the floor outside your room, I suggest that you comply with this."

"Ugh..."

Shirou ran his hand through his hair before he exhaled explosively. "Alright, alright. You win. I'll go set up a futon for you, so just wait right there."

Shirou walked to his room and pulled the spare futon out from the unused room next to his. Grumbling to himself, he patted it down to remove any lingering dust and spread it out on the floor. "Hey, Saber! Come and get ready for bed. I'm going to wash up."

After he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, Shirou walked back to his room. He entered his room to find Saber curled up on top of her futon, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that Shirou hated to wake her up. "Saber, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that."

Saber did not respond but twitched irritably in her sleep when Shirou poked her cheek. He sighed. _I guess this can't be helped..._ He gently slipped his arms around her and lifted her up. With his foot, he pulled the blankets back before laying her back down. He pulled the blankets up to her neck before walking to his own futon. With a sigh, he laid down and closed his eyes. _This was such a strange day... I'm sure tomorrow will be better though. After all, Saber is with me..._ With that in mind, Emiya Shirou closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Saber woke up suddenly. "Wha- Oh. I see. I fell asleep while waiting for Shirou to return." <em>But how did I get under my covers? I'm almost certain I was lying on top of the blankets before I fell asleep. <em>

Saber shook her head, her mind still muddled with sleep. _Ah well. I should go back to sleep. I'm sure I will need a lot of energy for tomorrow._ She shivered. _Ugh. Why am I so cold?_ As she laid back down to sleep, she unconsciously rolled onto Shirou's futon. _Oh. It's warmer here. That's good..._ Saber crawled under the covers and put her arms around the sleeping figure of Shirou before falling asleep again.

All this happened without Shirou's knowledge, as he was still fast asleep. However, as Saber put her arms around him, he began to dream.

* * *

><p>Shirou looked around him. The grassy plains that he stood on stretched for as far as his eyes could see, and it was obvious that he was the only person there. He walked forward, heading to some place, though he did not know exactly where. He was sure that he had never seen this place before, but the empty grasslands were familiar to him. Then, in the distance, a golden-haired girl wearing a white dress ran towards him. He held out his arms and embraced Saber as she rushed to him. "Shirou. Do you know where you are?"<p>

"Yeah. This is Avalon, isn't it?"

"It seems that you do know where you are. Yes, you are correct. We are in Avalon right now."

Shirou looked down and was surprised to see Excalibur in his hands. _How did this get here? Oh- right... This is a dream. _He grabbed Saber's hand. "Come on, Saber. Let's walk for a bit."

Hand in hand, the pair walked for a while before coming upon an empty patch of earth. While there was grassland for miles around in every direction, this was just a circle where the grass did not invade. In the middle of the circle of earth was a stone monument. Though Shirou did not know what this place was, he felt certain that it was important. As he neared the rock, a crack appeared in the length of the rock with an ear-splitting roar. Inside, glowing faintly, was the sheath of Excalibur. Shirou looked over at Saber and nodded. Even without prompting, he knew what he must do. He reached into the crevasse and slowly retrieved the almighty sheath of Excalibur.

He handed Excalibur to Saber and held out the sheath. As she placed the sword in its rightful place, the combined sword and sheath began to glow a brilliant gold color. As the glow faded, so did his dream.

Dawn was coming.

* * *

><p>*Morning, Emiya household*<p>

Shirou slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and turned on to his side, reluctant to get up. As soon as he turned on his side, he realized something was very different. Saber was in his bed, sleeping with her arms wrapped around him. _Uh. I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking right now._

Blood rushed to his face as he stared at her sleeping form._ Should I wake her up? No! If I do, she will certainly get angry. I won't be able to feel my limbs for days in that case..._ As he stared at her, Saber's eyes twitched and slowly opened. _Oh crap. Now I'm dead._ Instead of flying into a rage, Saber just blushed from embarrassment but did not move from their position.

"Ah- Uhm. G-g-g-good morning, Saber."

"..."

"It doesn't really bother me or anything, but, uhm... why are you in my bed?"

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Oh, yeah. Finally managed to get my ideas straight! Yes, once again, the sword of Excalibur will play a VERY important role in the future. In the next chapter, Saber and Shirou will be going on their date! It didn't work too well the first time they tried, but maybe this time will be just a tad more successful for Shirou (Poor kid). With this, I will be bringing back a couple of old faces (no clues to who it might be!)

Saber didn't beat Shirou up, even though he was in the same bed as her? Someone call an ambulance, I think there's something wrong with Saber! Nah, I'm just kidding. I thought I would introduce a less soldier-like Saber and have her be able to live life as a normal girl instead of a king (queen?). Ah, that would just be such a happy ending, but I still have to provide some sort of conflict, correct? Well, I still don't know exactly what I'm going to be doing, but it should involve Excalibur and Shirou. He will be more of a badass, since he can now project weapons easily and, yes, if need be, he can use the Reality Marble (Not something in the Fate route, but he can't be COMPLETELY helpless!)

I will be starting work on the next chapter as soon as I finish tiding up my current chapter of my Spice and Wolf Fan Fiction.

Thanks for reading! And if you have a few spare minutes, please take the time to leave me a PM or a review! I really appreciate it!

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu


	4. First Date: Preview

**Chapter 3**

****Alrighty! So, I managed to get my brain working correctly, since it's been mostly mush since finals week. Chapter 3 for The Continuation of the Dream will be coming soon (I hope). I'm working on it as fast as possible right now, but there is always some thing else I need to do. But, it's still coming along nicely and should be out around my predicted DOA (date of arrival).

****Preview:

That has to be an awkward morning. You wake up to find a girl sleeping next to you. What's more, this girl can easily beat you up even if she is blindfolded, unarmed, and half-asleep. Poor Shirou... Nah, I'm kidding :D I'm not going to make Saber beat him up (though I WAS considering it)

In this chapter, Shirou takes Saber out to the various places in town, visiting places they were before and going to new places that Shirou wants to show Saber. In the middle of their mini-date, they see a pair of people in front of them that seem oddly familiar. After the day is over, they stop by the supermarket and buy groceries for dinner. As Shirou is cooking, the sound of the doorbell rings throughout the house. He runs to the door to see...

**Shirou**: Tohsaka? What are you doing here?

**Rin**: Not even going to let me into the house? Such a gentleman! Wait- Is that... No way! Saber?

**Saber**: Why am I in this? I want to go eat!

**Me**: Shush. Go along with my script.

**Saber**: No. You can't make me do your bidding.

(Actually, I can.)

So... Anyways! Yes, Rin shows up, and she brings an unlikely guest.

Well, I don't know exactly what I want to happen past here, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to move the story into another thing about the next Holy Grail war. As for conflict... I dunno. Maybe I'll have someone try and abduct Shirou (Can't imagine why someone would do that though...)

**Saber**: HEY! Hands off! He's mine.

**Me**: Get out of my thought process.

**Sabe**r: Make me.

And that concludes my preview! Chapter 3 will be up soon, and if I play my cards correctly, I won't get beat up by the mentalities of Saber, Rin, or Shirou that I have in my head.

**Saber**: HEY! Are you saying I'm IMAGINARY? I cannot let my honor as a knight and a king be sullied by such an insult! PREPARE YOURSELF!

(Wonderful...)

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**Estimated Date of Arrival: 2/10/2012**


	5. UPDATE: Author's note

**Author's note:**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE:<strong>

**Update for:**

**Story: The Continuation of the Dream**

**I'm extremely sorry to inform you that I will _NOT_ be continuing this story at this time**

**I know that many of you are waiting for my next release, but that won't be for a while. Due to workload and other obligations, I am forced to discontinue this story for the foreseeable future.**

**I would still like to thank all of you who have kept up with the story while it was still alive.**

**However, rest assured, this is not the end. I will return to this story eventually, but it may not be until this summer, or even later.**

**Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~TabiNoTochuu**


End file.
